Still Friends?
by mysecretlife27
Summary: What would happen if Jeremy hadn't turned himself into a vampire? What if he went to Mayor Lockwood's funeral and met up with Tyler? Will he be able to heal him of his sorrow, and will they remain...friends?


**Just a oneshot. I had this idea randomly and decided to see what peoples' reactions would be. Please review and be on the lookout for new fics by me.**

"Hey, Tyler." Jeremy said softly, walking up to the older boy from behind.

They were both dressed in black, standing in the foggy cemetery. Tyler was standing in front of the newly implanted headstone. It read: _Mayor Richard Lockwood, beloved father and husband, He will be missed._

The crowd of mourners had long since left Tyler's father to rest, and only Tyler and Jeremy remained now.

"Hi, Jer." Tyler answered simply, not turning his gaze away from his father's grave.

Jeremy was shocked at the term of endearment. Only friends and family called him Jer. He decided not to mention it and instead stepped forward and placed his hand on Tyler's shoulder. Just then, Tyler did something neither of them expected. As soon as Jeremy's hand connected with his body, Tyler spun around and grabbed the younger boy in a crushing embrace and buried his head in Jeremy's shirt. Jeremy could feel the warm wetness soaking through his clothing as Tyler began to weep softly.

"Ugh. I am such a chick." Tyler said, lifting his face and looking into Jeremy's eyes. In them he saw hope and faith and something that looked a lot like…love. For a moment, Tyler forgot about his own sorrow and saw nothing but those eyes. He had never noticed them before, and he felt strange. The last thing he saw before he let go of Jeremy and looked at the ground, humiliated, he saw a type of sadness and compassion that he had never witnessed before. This revelation brought on a fresh wave of tears.

Tyler cried for his father. He cried for his mother and his town. He cried for himself. He also found himself crying for the boy standing next to him. He couldn't imagine going through twice as much agony as this and still being able to get up in the morning, but Jeremy had done it when his parents died. At that moment, Tyler realized something else about Jeremy. He realized that he was strong. Tyler had always thought of him as weaker, but he possessed a type of strength that Tyler never would.

"Hey, man. It'll be okay." Jeremy cooed reassuringly.

"Nothing should hurt this bad, Jer." Tyler replied, turning to look at Jeremy once again.

For the second time, that kind nickname distracted Jeremy. "I have a question." he said randomly.

"Sure. What is it?" Tyler asked, the last of his tears drying up at the sound of the promise of understanding in Jeremy's voice. He walked a little ways and sat down next to a small creek.

"I was just wondering…I mean, only a few people call me Jer, and…" he began, but Tyler cut him off.

"Is it not okay with you if I call you that?" Tyler asked.

"No. It's not that. It's just…"He began again. He walked over and sat next to Tyler on the bank of the creek. "I was just wondering if we were like…friends…now or something."

"Yeah. I think we are friends." Tyler answered, giving the first smile he had given in what seemed to Jeremy like forever.

"Good." Jeremy answered, smiling back at Tyler.

"Yep. Good." Tyler added. They sat for a while, not taking their eyes off of each other. Then, something even more unexpected than the hug happened. Tyler leaned in towards Jeremy, expecting him to move out of the way, but that didn't happen. Instead, Jeremy remained where he was, keeping very still. When their lips connected, neither of them, even with there messed up pasts, could ever remember feeling frustration or anger or sorrow. All either of them felt was hope and acceptance and freedom from the bonds that circumstance held them with.

Their lips melded together in a perfect rhythm. After a while, the kiss became for forceful, but it never lost the loving undertone that first kiss had displayed. Tongues lashed into warm mouths. Hands were everywhere. The two teenagers laid back on the grassy river bank, never breaking the kiss.

When Tyler finally broke away from the kiss, he propped himself up, one hand on either side of Jeremy's head. He gave Jeremy a look that said, 'What now?'

"Don't stop." Jeremy said simply, raising his head to give Tyler a reassuring peck on the lips.

Tyler returned the kiss and deepened it moments later. He twisted his fingers tenderly in Jeremy's messy dark hair and pulled him closer. They broke apart periodically throughout the next three hours but spent most of that time kissing and tenderly removing articles of clothing. Both wanted to take that next step, but neither was ready. Instead, Just as night was falling over the cemetery, giving it an eerie feeling, Tyler rolled off of Jeremy. Both were panting slightly.

Tyler looked over at Jeremy from his spot in the grass and smiled.

"Hey, Jer." he said.

"Yeah, Ty?" Jeremy replied, returning a drowsy smile.

"Are we still friends?" he inquired softly.

"Definitely." Jeremy answered, leaning over to plant a light kiss on Tyler's lips. This kiss was as tender and hopeful as the first, but it held something new. A potential for a kind of happiness neither of them had ever experienced.

**Sappy , I know, but I couldn't help myself. Obviously, Jeremy does not turn himself into a vampire in this version. DISCLAIMER. Please review and subscribe! Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
